KABUTO
Kabuto Yakushi (薬師 カブト, Yakushi Kabuto) este un antagonist major al seriei, care a fost introdusă pentru prima dată ca un Genin Konoha. El a fost orfan de război ca un copil și a fost găsit de Nono Yakushi si a crescut in orfelinatul Konoha. După ce a fost recrutat de către rădăcină, el a servit ca un agent de acoperire în diferite țări de mai mulți ani înainte de a fugi și aderarea la Orochimaru, în cazul în care el a acționat în calitate de medic sau personal, asistent de cercetare, și general dreapta-om. În timpul a patra Shinobi Război Mondial, după sigilarea lui Orochimaru, Kabuto unit forțele cu Tobi si Akatsuki. Indice Mostrathumb Context Modificathumb Kabuto ca un copil cu Nono. Kabuto lui mai veche amintire din copilărie este găsit de Nono la marginea unui sat distrus. Suferă de o rană la cap și amnezie, el nu a avut nici o amintire de părinții săi sau de propria identitate. Calugarita tratat rănile cu ninjutsu medical și l-au adus la orfelinat. Timid si rezervat, Kabuto nu a vorbit cu nimeni sau i mulțumesc pentru bunătatea ei calugarita, care a condus un orfan coleg, Urushi, la întrebarea dacă sau nu a avut nici maniere, înainte de a trânti un coif pe cap lui Kabuto de a proteja rana de vindecare. Când Urushi a declarat că lipsa lui de un nume a fost enervant, călugăriță a decis să numească el "Kabuto", după casca. Mai târziu în acea noapte, Kabuto simțit vinovată că nu a mulțumi călugăriță și am ieșit din pat să o găsească, doar pentru a intra în necazuri cu alte sectii pentru a fi la trecutul lui stare de asediu. Când l-au dus la un ceas să-l învețe timpul stare de asediu, acesta la început părea că el era prea tânăr pentru a indica ora, dar călugăriță a recunoscut că el a fost împrumutat cruciș și-l ochelarii ei, permițându-i să impresioneze îngrijitorii ceilalti corect determinarea timpului de asediu în ciuda vârstei sale tinere. Pentru că nu își putea permite orfelinat ochelari pentru el, femeia să-l păstreze ei, și Kabuto a izbucnit în lacrimi, în mod repetat ei mulțumindu-l mângâie ca ea. 4 De-a lungul anilor, Kabuto-ar fi predat diferite abilități medicale de Nono, astfel că el a fost în cele din urmă capabil să-i ajute la vindecarea Shinobi și, prin urmare, să câștige bani pentru orfelinat. A fost aici, că sa întâlnit prima Orochimaru care l-au întrebat dacă vrea să devină un Shinobi, care să ateste faptul că l-ar potrivi rolul, dar Kabuto a refuzat. Cu toate acestea, dupa ce trage cu urechea la o conversație Nono avut-o cu Danzō Shimura și ascultarea cererea acestuia din urmă pentru un orfan în schimbul finanțării, Kabuto a acceptat în schimb oferta. Kabuto re-descoperă Orochimaru. Începând din acest punct, el a fost însărcinat cu infiltrarea diferite sate ascunse, inclusiv cele ale celor cinci țări Mare Shinobi. În timpul unei astfel de cesiune, în Iwagakure, el a fost nevoit să fugă după ce a fost acoperirea lui cu sufletul la gură și a atacat fără să vrea sa "mama", Nono, în proces. Cu incapabilă să-l recunoască și el cum a vindecat rănile ei, au venit Kabuto a pune la îndoială identitatea și scopul, când a fost din nou abordat de către Orochimaru 5. Orochimaru ia explicat că întâlnirea lui nefericită cu Nono a fost proiectat de el însuși Danzō: după ce a devenit un spion desavarsit, Kabuto a devenit un atu prea periculos să se ocupe de Root (și, astfel, să fie eliminate). Orochimaru a subliniat de asemenea că, în calitate de spion pentru Konoha, (și după ce am călătorit în multe țări), Kabuto deja se pierde piesa a lui adevaratul sine propria datorită faptului că nu știe de unde a venit și schimbare constantă a identității sale să-și îndeplinească rolul său. Nono, la rândul său, a fost dublu-traversat de Danzō să creadă că au eliberat Kabuto din exploatație și a fost o viață civilă, în schimbul pentru asasinarea altă persoană (care nu este altceva decât Kabuto reală însuși). Înnebunită de durere de această informație, Kabuto atacat Orochimaru, dar a fost suspendat de oferta acestuia din urmă de o nouă identitate, precum și din ce în ce dreptul sa-parte om, în satul el a fost pe cale de a găsit. În revenind la Konoha, Orochimaru îi dă un capac nou:. Că el a fost găsit printre dușmani morți, după Bătălia de la Pass Kikyo de către un căpitan de Medic Konoha Corpului, și că căpitanul adus la Konoha și a ridicat-l ca un fiu [ 6] El a fost ulterior trimis pentru a servi ca spion lui Orochimaru la Sasori de Akatsuki, care, la rândul său să-l pună să spioneze pe Orochimaru prin utilizarea de memorie-Tăinuirea Tehnica de manipulare nisip să-l transforme într-agentul său loc de dormit propriu. Orochimaru a descoperit acest lucru și a lansat controlul asupra Sasori Kabuto. 7 Kabuto a folosit, deoarece expertiza sa în spionaj pentru Orochimaru, jucând rolul de slujitor a lui Sasori de a dobândi cunoștințe de planurile lui Akatsuki. Prin afilierea sa cu Konoha, Kabuto a fost, de asemenea, în măsură să dobândească rangul de Genin și introduceți Examene Chunin bianuale, folosind primele două părți ale examenului pentru a aduna informații privind participanții săi colegi de uz lui Orochimaru. În plus, cu expertiza medicală a învățat să-l de mamă său adoptiv și inteligența lui mare, Kabuto este capabil să efectueze experimente umane alături de Orochimaru, în timp ce în același timp, creșterea cunoștințele sale din corpul uman. Personalitatea și Modifica Loialitate Kabuto ca un shinobi Kumogakure. 1 di 4Aggiungi foto Ca un copil, din cauza amnezie el a suferit, Kabuto a fost destul de un individ timid, liniștit și politicos, care nu știa cine era sau unde îi este locul în lume. Datorită calugarita care l-au luat și ia dat în ochelarii ei de a vedea cu, el a fost foarte recunoscător pentru asta, varsă lacrimi de mulțumire pentru aceasta, arătând că a fost mai degrabă sensibil ca un copil. Loialitatea lui Kabuto și personalitate sunt dificil de a discerne, ca el este un destul de sadic, extrem de manipulator, dar foarte politicos, omul este utill cu un simț al umorului foarte uscata. El se bucură de joaca aceste jocuri mentale cu dușmanii săi, de multe ori le enervantă, subliniind punctele lor slabe și de cotitură ororile personale împotriva lor. În timpul a patra Shinobi Război Mondial, el a reîncarnat în mod liber de persoane, nu numai pentru luptă, dar, de asemenea, pentru a ataca adversarii săi mintal, și a văzut personalități ale celor pe care îi au adus înapoi ca nimic, dar pioni. 8 În ciuda acestui fapt, el pare să aibă un hard timp tolerarea grosolănie, indicat de avertismentele sale frecvente de Sasuke Uchiha pentru a nu trata cu respect Orochimaru. Orochimaru, de asemenea, pare a avea un timp de greu de stabilire gândurile Kabuto, la nr de ori, așa cum se vede atunci când a ordinelor de Kabuto să-l răpească pe Sasuke, și se întreabă dacă, probabil, Kabuto îl va ucide în schimb, dând chiar indicii că acum ar fi un moment oportun pentru a opri planurile sale. Chiar și în acest caz, Orochimaru are mare încredere în loialitatea lui Kabuto, de multe ori râzând la perspectiva pe care l-ar trăda Kabuto. În timp ce, în general, Kabuto ascultat ordinele lui Orochimaru, chiar merge atât de departe ca pentru a salva viața lui Orochimaru la nr de ori, el nu este mai presus de a ajuta dușmanii lui Orochimaru, de exemplu, el vindecă Sakura Haruno si Hinata Hyuga cu diferite ocazii. Atunci când vindecarea Sakura, informatii de la Kabuto un motiv ascuns, spunând că Akatsuki este adevăratul dușman; Orochimaru spune mai târziu ceva similar, subliniind faptul că moartea membrilor Akatsuki mai înseamnă dușmani mai putine pentru el. El este, de asemenea, în general, politicos să Naruto Uzumaki, asupra căruia Kabuto dispune de o fixare deosebit pe, în ciuda faptului că au motive contradictorii în timpul întâlnirilor lor. În ciuda obiectivelor sale neclare, Kabuto părea să fie conținut în urma Orochimaru, folosirea acestui credință pentru a face cereri pentru organismele specifice cu care să continue cunoștințele sale. Kabuto prezinta o imagine clară a ceea ce el vede pe cei cu statut mare, după cum a declarat el Tsunade că el a avut cel mai mare respect pentru ea ca un ninja medical coleg. El vede Șannīn ca ninja mare și puternic, și ia chiar și mult entuziasm în testarea curajul său împotriva lor. Datorită acestui caracter, el vede pe alții care nu au câștigat o reputație de mare și faimos ca nimic, dar luptători inferioare cu nici o calificare în luptă și capacitatea, ca el a ridiculizat inferioritate aparentă a lui Naruto, atunci când s-au luptat, spunandu-i despre talentele sale teribile de a fi ninja, comparându-l cu Sasuke sau întrebându-l dacă el este pe cale de a scăpa de când a fost confrunta cu Orochimaru Kabuto și, în ciuda cuvintelor lui Naruto că el niciodată nu va scăpa, indiferent de situație. Kabuto a declarat că îi displace forțează pe oameni să facă lucruri împotriva voinței lor, și în loc să le manipuleze el ar acționând simpatic pentru a le. El a complotat pentru a trimite un Kimimaro în dificultate pentru a prelua Sasuke, ci doar a vorbit despre cât de mult Orochimaru este suferință, în scopul de a stimula loialitatea Kimimaro de a se deplasa împotriva trupului său bolnav. Orochimaru Kabuto remarcat faptul că are o personalitate urât. Kabuto, de asemenea, a susținut că el este un introvertit, și preferă locurile izolate. Datorită acestui fapt, el consideră impur tehnica Reincarnare Lumea îi va aduce infamie nedorite și atenție, pe care el ia act să fie dezavantaj tehnica așa-numitul perfect. Kabuto transfusing sange cu ADN-ul lui Orochimaru în el însuși. Deoarece fuzionarea rămășițele lui Orochimaru în corpul său, Kabuto sa dovedit a avea ambiția de a depăși Orochimaru. El a arătat, de asemenea, interesul în realizarea obiectivului de a promova lui Orochimaru cunoștințele sale de tehnici și, ca atare, dorește să dobândească și să experimenteze pe Sasuke. El este, de asemenea, aparent dispus să meargă la lungimi mari pentru a-l achiziționeze, chiar șantaj și încercarea de a-l convinge să se alăture partea lui, dacă este necesar. El a arătat, de asemenea, interesul pentru experimente pe Yamato și Zetsu. Unul dintre obiectivele sale pare a fi de învățare secretele Sage a șase Paths. De asemenea, el a devenit foarte arogant de propria-i putere, declarând că el a fost perfect și nimeni nu putea să-l învingă. Deși el a format mai târziu, o alianță cu Tobi și Akatsuki, precum și reîncarnat ca o armată de shinobi puternice pentru utilizarea lor, Kabuto anterior cu condiția Naruto o carte conținând toate inteligenta lui Orochimaru pe Akatsuki, precum și lăsând o dâră de cadavre, pentru a permite Anko Mitarashi și brigada ei să urmeze în Cimitirul "Muntii. Acest lucru a fost făcut pentru a atrage aparent Anko într-o capcană pentru a putea capta o în scopul de a extrage chakra ei, ca el a refuzat să o omoare pe ordinele lui Tobi. Tobi, de asemenea, suspectează că Kabuto intenționează să folosească războiul să slăbească atât Forțelor Aliate și puterea de lupta dupa ce a aflat ca propria Kabuto a condus ninja Konoha la ascunzătoarea lui. Kabuto, în ciuda personalității sale, mai degrabă rece, la începutul serii, a fost dovedit a fi în interior în conflict cu nesiguranta majore legate de identitatea sa de cea mai mare a vieții sale. Potrivit lui însuși, până la Orochimaru a fost sigilat el a fost destul de sigur de identitatea lui. El însuși a declarat că va face acum ceea ce a vrut să facă ca el a simțit nici o loialitate chiar și oamenii din sat sau care l-au ridicat, detesting faptul că el a fost adus de către inamic al poporului său. 9 El a susținut că Nu știu cine era el cu adevărat sau ceea ce a vrut să facă până să te gândești cum Naruto realizat hotărârea sa 10. general, Kabuto se compară cu Itachi Uchiha, ambii servit Konoha in umbra, dar au fost ostracizat de satul în schimb, și susține că, din cauza acestui fapt, el înțelege Sasuke mai mult decât oricine. Cu toate acestea, după ce și dea seama că el este închis în mintea lui într-o buclă fără sfârșit și mașinațiuni lui au căzut în afară, el încearcă să justifice acțiunile sale prin a afirma că a vrut cineva să afirme și să recunoască existența lui. Aspect Modifica Kabuto a aspectului dupa implantarea celulelor lui Orochimaru în corpul său. Marca Kabuto este o pereche de ochelari circulare, un cadou de la Nono, și el este foarte rar văzut fără ele. Are ochii de onix și cenușă-gri de păr, care este în mod normal, ținute într-o coada de cal, care se extinde la spate de sus, cu breton sale incadrarea de fiecare parte a fruntii. În majoritatea aparițiilor sale anterioare, el a purtat un tricou mov inchis, cu un guler înalt, alb-sub cămașă, mănuși de degete cu plăci blindate de pe partea din spate a mână, o pânză albă purtată betelie la un unghi, pantaloni mov inchis, sandale albastre, și un toc de shuriken pe piciorul drept. El a purtat de obicei, un protector frunte Otogakure, dar a fost primul vazut purtand un protector frunte Konoha ca o parte a deghizare genin lui. În partea II, el nu mai poartă protectorului său frunte sau mănușile. De asemenea, el poarta o mantie purpurie, ocazional, cu glugă, particularily atunci când încearcă să ascundă identitatea. La scurt timp după Sasuke contra-absorbit Orochimaru, Kabuto a luat celule si tesuturi din resturile de adevarata forma lui Orochimaru și implantat în corpul său le. Deși el a fost rezistent la influența lor, celule si tesuturi încet au început să preia corpul său, în primul rând răspândire pe jumătatea stângă a feței lui și o mare parte din partea lui stângă, provocând zonele afectate pentru a transforma o culoare pal alb și devin solzos, cu lui ochiul stâng în curs de dezvoltare marcajul purpuriu lui Orochimaru și elev serpentine. În timpul Arc anime-exclusiva Chikara, el poartă o haină neagră, cu căptușeală roșie și nu se mai poartă părul într-o coadă de cal, lăsându-l în schimb lung și neîngrijit, cu breton parted pentru a acoperi partea stângă a feței lui și obrazul drept, disimulare parțial efectele fizice ale celulelor absorbție a lui Orochimaru 11. La reapare la scurt timp înainte de izbucnirea a patra Shinobi Război Mondial, este dezvăluit faptul că el a învățat să controleze pe deplin materialul genetic lui Orochimaru, făcându-l să-și asume multe din trasaturile fizice ale stăpânului său anterior. Acestea au inclus marcaje roșii și elevilor de pe ambele serpentine din ochii lui, ca și modele solzoase pe fața lui și o mare parte a corpului său. El poartă părul într-un castron reducere neîngrijită, permitandu-i sa creasca. Poartă o mantie maro de culoarea pielii cu o capota concepute să semene cu un cap de șarpe, cu alb, rosu, iar marcajele galbene care seamănă cu ochii, hota poate fi închis ca gura unui șarpe pentru a ajuta la protejarea simțurile sale de efectele genjutsu. Un șarpe lung, alb, a fost, de asemenea, a fuzionat cu abdomenul lui, pe care el a ținut înfășurat în jurul taliei lui și a fost adesea văzută slithering de sub hainele sale, cum ar fi o coadă. El a fost, de asemenea, în măsură să-și verse corpul său uman, luând în apariția unui șarpe monstruos cu caracteristici puternic distorsionate faciale și de arme. După ce Sasuke Orochimaru reînviat, acesta din urmă reabsorbite din chakra lui Kabuto, care a inversat modificările reptiliene aplicate la corpul lui Kabuto și sa întors să își formă umană originală 12. Abilitati Modifica În ciuda oficial fiind un Genin, Kabuto însuși le-a dovedit a fi un ninja priceput viclenia și dincolo de acest nivel, în special din cauza abilităților sale medicale. Chiar Jiraiya si Orochimaru a remarcat la un moment dat că abilitățile sale au fost comparabile cu cele ale Kakashi Hatake. 13 14 El a fost dovedit a fi capabile de a ucide membrii Anbu cu relativă ușurință, 15 și chiar bătaie de joc a declarat că ar putea ocupa cel puțin zece membri ANBU 16. Prin observație profundă, Kabuto poate determina rapid situația de la mână. Chiar și atunci când împotriva unui adversar mai puternic, el poate obține un avantaj prin exploatarea repede slăbiciunea lor. Kabuto este, de asemenea, foarte adaptabil, ca atunci când Tsunade oglindită sale semnale ale sistemului nervos, el a reușit să recâștige controlul asupra corpului său rapid, o faptă care Tsunade impresionat 17 Chiar ca un copil,. El a demonstrat deja un mare potențial, până la punctul că Orochimaru avut un mare interes în el și se păstrează evidența el înainte de recrutarea el. 6 La adaptarea la modificările sale trupești și stăpânirea artei de modul Sage, dibăcia lupta a fost mult imbunatatita, până la punctul că el a fost în măsură să copleșească eforturile combinate ale Sasuke Uchiha Itachi Uchiha, cât și în ciuda aptitudinilor lor considerabile și stăpânirea de Sharinganul Mangekyō, în cele din urmă forțând Itachi pentru a utiliza Izanami interzis în încercarea de a-l oblige să se încheie Citarea: impur Reincarnare Mondial. Taijutsu Modifica În timp ce pretind a avea calificare mai mică în taijutsu, Kabuto însuși le-a dovedit a fi competenți suficient pentru a ține cont propriu împotriva Tsunade, un luptator iscusit Taijutsu cunoscut pentru greve sale devastatoare, după obositoare ei afară și consuma un militar pilula rații. Stilul său principal de taijutsu este de a utiliza chakra bisturiu, care îi permite să formeze chakra lui într-o lamă și a lovit-țintă muschii lui, punctele de presiune, precum și alte puncte cheie ale corpului lor. În timpul luptei sale cu Tsunade, remarcă ea simte că lui Kabuto și claritatea ar putea fi ei depășit în prim ei. 18 În luptă, el primul evaluează rapid puterea adversarului său și stilul luptă pentru a înțelege mișcările lor, astfel permițându-i să prevadă cu ușurință și Dodge atacurile lor. El folosește apoi Ninjutsu sale medicale de a lua în jos adversarul său sistematic, în scopul de a dezactiva și supuneți-le. În timp ce în modul Sage, abilitățile lui Kabuto fizice, cum ar fi viteza sa și reflexe, au fost consolidate la punctul de unde a putut, atât sustragă și respinge mai multe atacuri de mare viteză și alimentat de la ambele Sasuke si Itachi cu relativă ușurință, în ciuda faptului că viziunea sa depreciat. 19 20 Nu numai că, el a fost capabil să atace Itachi înainte ca acesta din urmă să poată reacționa sau să se apere. 21 Ninjutsu Modifica Ninjutsu medicale Modifica Kabuto folosind chakra bisturiul. În ciuda vârstei sale tinere, Kabuto a demonstrat abilitatea extraordinară și ingeniozitate în Ninjutsu medicale. Cu cunostintele sale extinse de Ninjutsu medicale și a corpului uman, Kabuto poate adapta rapid la orice daune de făcut pentru corpul său și răni grav o persoană cu o grevă singur chakra perfuzată pentru a-piept. El a dezvoltat, de asemenea, capacitatea unică de a fi capabil să reactiveze celule moarte si sa creasca altele noi, utilizarea acestei tehnici în mod eficient în timpul luptei îi cere să citească mișcările adversarului său cu precizie, în scopul de a pregăti zona de care el s-ar aplica reconstrucție celula, un feat că este foarte capabil. Prin experimentele sale privind abilitatile de vindecare Karin și puternice de viață-forță, Kabuto a fost capabil să atingă aproape instantanee abilitatile de regenerare însuși. 22 De asemenea, el folosește adesea bisturie ca arme aruncare loc de Kunai. În partea II, Kabuto a avansat pare sa medicală Ninjutsu chiar mai departe. El este capabil de a folosi bisturiul chakra fără semne cu mana, și încă suficient de puternic pentru a reduce prin lemn si carne cu ușurință, și se poate folosi tehnica Palm mistic, la o distanta. 23 24 În Sage Mode, puterea sa chakra bisturiu a fost suficient de mare pentru a tăia în două complet o reîncarnare Itachi Uchiha într-o singură lovitură. 21 Kabuto priceperea în ninjutsu medical ia permis să dezvolte o serie de medicamente cu efecte diferite. Acest lucru a fost demonstrat de mai multe ori. Un exemplu ar fi medicamentele acordate pe Sasuke care beneficiază de ajutor în procesul de instruire sa 25. După cum se arată în Manda al II-lea, el este, de asemenea, capabil de a modifica genetic, făcându-le mai mari, mai puternice decat originalul. 26 Kabuto a inventat, de asemenea, o de droguri special, care este capabil de a suprima puterea unui utilizator de lansare din lemn 27 și un ser al adevarului, care îi permite să-l interogheze inamici cu ușurință. 28 Kabuto a demonstrat o afinitate unic pentru cadavre, si a demonstrat un interes în a fi capabil să-i reanima. Acest lucru este în primul rând convenabil atunci când el este experimente cu subiectii de testare, deși acestea au fost folosite pentru scurt timp în situații de evacuare, și poate fi utilizată în luptă. Expertiza lui Kabuto în medicala Ninjutsu este de departe-ajunge suficient pentru ca el să fie capabil de a crea o aproape perfect look-alike a unei persoane dintr-un cadavru în foarte puțin timp și sub înaltă presiune, și păstrează un sul de etanșare, de a convoca cadavre pentru utilizare; el menționat la Orochimaru că ar dori să păstreze stocul său reumplut după utilizând una. Kabuto poate folosi chiar si ramasitele unui cadavru pentru a crea o clona fizic crescută, așa cum a făcut cu Manda prin folosirea celulelor de sarpe mort și droguri diverse. Citarea: impur Reincarnare Lumea Modifica Kabuto reîncarnează cinci membri decedați Akatsuki. Ca un testament în continuare la tema cadavrul său, Kabuto poate efectua Citarea: Reincarnare impur tehnicii mondiale - care numai Orochimaru și Tobirama Senju ar putea înainte, susținând utilizare superior al tehnicii decât predecesorii săi, susținând că, prin reîncarneze cinci membri decedați Akatsuki, la o dată. 29 De asemenea, el afirmă că el poate reîncarna multe alte ninja puternic sub controlul său, inclusiv Madara Uchiha. El a aplicat un sigiliu pe cadavre care nu fura complet i de voința lor liberă, dar controlează încă libera circulație a acestora corpului împotriva voinței lor - un sigiliu diferită de cea utilizată Orochimaru. Kabuto a arătat priceperea sa deosebită în această tehnică special prin citarea unui grup mare de shinobi celebru și puternic, inclusiv decedat jinchūriki, Kage, și multe altele. El este chiar capabil de a monitoriza de la distanță organelor, precum și re-scrie comenzile date reîncarnat Shinobi, permițându-i să-i jefuiască de liber voinței lor ori de câte ori vrea. Kabuto poate modifica, de asemenea, aceste organisme reîncarnat pentru a crește abilitățile lor într-o măsură necunoscută așa cum se arată în îmbunătățiri făcute la Madara Uchiha. Transformarea naturii Modifica Kabuto este capabil de a folosi Release Pământ pentru a deplasa în subteran 30 31 După infuzie-se cu ADN-ul de sunet Patru, el a fost capabil de a utiliza lansare Pământului:. Shore Rentabilitatea Pământ printr-o manifestare de Jirōbō, pe care a folosit în timpul lui lupta împotriva Itachi Sasuke si sa scape de un zid Amaterasu 32. Kabuto a demonstrat, de asemenea, o mare abilitate, cu lansare de apa, ca el este capabil de a crea torente mari de apă 33 și chiar folosind lansării puternic de apă:. Apă Tehnica Dragon Bullet, fără utilizarea pe scară largă a sigiliilor de mana sau de o sursă de apă extern 34 Lui de calificare cu lansare de apa, combinat cu modul lui Sage, a fost capabil de lansare foc Uchiha Sasuke copleșitoare a lui: Tehnica Fireball Mare. Acesta din urmă a fost în măsură să-l prindă cu garda jos complet, în ciuda faptului că protejată în Susanoo lui. 33 Genjutsu Modifica Kabuto a arătat că este foarte adept în genjutsu, având abilitatea de a pune un stadion întreg de oameni, minus cei care au fost capabili să detecteze și să abată Templul lui de Tehnica Nirvana în timp. 35 El a putut utiliza, de asemenea, muzica unică Tayuya bazat genjutsu Flaut demonică: Lanturi Phantom sunet după integrarea ADN-ul ei în el însuși. Cu această tehnică, el ar putea lega atât Itachi Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha și, în același timp și le-a făcut în imposibilitatea de a sparge genjutsu pe cont propriu, în ciuda lor pricepere considerabile genjutsu. 36 ADN-ul Modificări Modifica Kabuto produce o manifestare a corpului lui Orochimaru de șarpe buric lui. Ca o parte a lui "încercarea de a se găsi", Kabuto efectuate diverse experimente pe corpul său, integrarea ADN-ul atât Orochimaru și alte câteva din subiectele sale de experiment. Ca urmare, el a obținut acces la abilitățile lor unice, tehnici și Genkai kekkei. Prin infuzarea se cu ADN-ul lui Orochimaru, el a obținut acces la tehnici de sarpe stăpânului său și citație, capacitatea de a modifica corpul său și o capacitate sporită chakra. Mai târziu, el a asimilat ADN-ul din trei membri ai Taka, câștigă puteri de vindecare Karin, a dezvoltat o versiune modificata a abilităților lichefiere Suigetsu si Jugo capacitatea de a absorbi pasiv de energie naturală, permițându-i să folosească în mod continuu Sage Mode fără asistență. El a integrat, de asemenea, ADN-ul a întregii Sound Cinci echipa în corpul său. El ar fi putut folosi prima Atac Sakon de demonii Twin să manifeste un al doilea corp identic ca aspect cu cea a gemenilor, care a fost conectate la baza lui buric-șarpe. Cu aceasta, el a obținut acces la tehnici multiple, cum ar fi tehnicile de Jirōbō lui de lansare Pământului, Tayuya de sunet bazate pe abilități genjutsu, tehnici de Kidōmaru de web, și Shikotsumyaku Genkai Kimimaro lui kekkei, cu manifestarea modificarea formei să semene cu fiecare persoană atunci când capacitatea de a fost utilizat. Prin crearea o manifestare de Orochimaru și modificarea acesteia în forma lui adevărată, el ar putea captura adversarii sau emerge din șarpe uriaș pentru a efectua un atac surpriză. Chiar dacă acest al doilea atac a fost blocat într-un fel, Kabuto ar putea pune in pielea lui din nou pentru a continua sa mișcare. Folosind aceste abilități, Kabuto-ar putea schimba drastic și controla câmpul de luptă, precum și copleșească adversarii cu o multitudine de tehnici. Datorită acestui asimilare, rezervele lui Kabuto chakra au crescut enorm. O dovadă a acestui a fost capacitatea sa de a convoca și controla zeci de ninja reîncarnat la un moment dat timp de până la două zile, și a solicita Manda al II-lea, un șarpe chiar mai mare decât Manda. Ca urmare rezervele sale chakra a devenit suficient de mare pentru că el a fost capabil de a intra în modul Sage. După capturarea Anko și de absorbție a lui Orochimaru rezidual chakra senjutsu de la sigiliul blestemat, el a devenit chiar mai puternic. După renașterea lui Orochimaru, el a absorbit chakra lui de corp Kabuto, care a revenit din urmă la aspectul său inițial. 12 Tehnici de șarpe modifi Kabuto lui șarpe formă. După implantarea celulelor lui Orochimaru în corpul său, Kabuto a câștigat toate sale șarpe orientate spre tehnici si abilitati, care prezintă primul unele dintre aceste abilități de a ucide ninja Takigakure mai multe cu mare usurinta folosind șerpi multiple. Kabuto poate comunica telepatic cu șerpi săi, folosind cel care servește ca coada lui 37. Ar putea folosi, de asemenea, mâinile ascunse Shadow Snake pentru o scurtă ambuscadă atac. Mai mult decât atât, cu forma noul său, Kabuto a fost capabil de droguri injectabile care le-a dezvoltat, în mod direct prin intermediul coltii de șerpi pe care le creează din trupul său, 27 și în anime de la "coada sarpelui" lui, inclusiv una care ar putea knock out Anko, în ciuda ei au primit tratament pentru a fi imun la otrăvească în timp ce cu Orochimaru. 38 El este, de asemenea, aparent capabil să-și modifice dimensiunile acestor serpi particulare la voință, chiar și după citarea acestora. 39 Kabuto foloseste serpi sale celulare. In anime, el poate utiliza șerpi celulare El a câștigat din ADN-ul lui Orochimaru. Acesti serpi ar putea crea o nouă viață dacă este utilizat în locul potrivit, precum și de a forma un șarpe mai mare pentru useage ofensator. 11 O altă capacitatea referitoare la această temă a fost șarpe-ar putea ca Kabuto vărsat pielea lui să se transforme într-un șarpe alb cu arme, similar cu adevarata forma a lui Orochimaru. În timp ce în această formă, el ar putea muta la viteze foarte rapide și înghițiți chiar și un întreg în toată firea omului. 40 El ar putea avea, de asemenea, pe un formular în care jumătate de jos semăna cu o despre șarpe cu picioare, cu sau buric-șarpe se întinde de la sfârșit, ca o coadă 41. Pentru a contracara genjutsu, care sunt dependente de contact cu ochii, Kabuto poate prevala în schimb numai pe capacitatea de șerpi săi de a percepe mediul lor prin detectare de temperatura mediului ambiant și miroase cu ajutorul limba lor, mai degrabă decât la vedere propria lui. 39 După cercetarea Hydrification clanul Hozuki de Tehnica, prin Suigetsu, el a modificat, astfel încât el ar putea lichefia portiuni ale corpului său, la voința folosind fluide corporale sale, inclusiv șerpi care sunt generate direct de la el însuși. 22 Senjutsu Modifica Kabuto în Modul Sage. După sigilare lui Orochimaru, Kabuto călătorit în întreaga lume și a descoperit în cele din urmă locul de Pestera Ryūchi. Acolo, el a fost predat de către senjutsu Sage Snake Albă, unde a obținut acces la un mod Sage. Acest lucru, împreună cu cercetarea și auto-modificări bazate pe abilitățile lui clan Jugo lui, de asemenea, permite să Kabuto pasiv și continuu absorbi energia naturala, fara asistenta, permițându-i să mențină potențial Modul lui Sage pe termen nelimitat. Potrivit Kabuto, acest lucru a însemnat că el nu mai era un șarpe, dar a depășit în schimb într-un dragon. 42 Fizic, Kabuto suferă modificări puțin în această formă, cu singurele modificări vizibile fiind cele marcajele din jurul ochilor săi se extind pe spate și de creștere a patru coarne pe partea din spate a capului, precum și întunecată sclerotica 43. Modul Sage mult îmbunătățește lui Kabuto viteza, percepția și reflexe, într-o asemenea măsură încât el poate eschiva chiar săgețile trase de Susanoo lui Sasuke, care sunt remarcat pentru viteza lor extraordinara 44. El a câștigat, de asemenea, acces la anatomie șarpe în continuare, cum ar fi Brille lor, care ia permis să afecteze grav adversarii săi prin utilizarea de lumina intensa in timp ce restul de complet neafectate însuși 45. El este, de asemenea, capabil de infuzare viață în obiecte neînsuflețite și manipularea acestora, cum ar fi terenul inconjurator, ceea ce face foarte dificil pentru a contracara. Modifica inteligenta Fiind antrenat ca un spion de root, efectuarea de misiuni de spionaj de pe toate satele mare ninja, precum și fiind mâna dreaptă și spion pentru Orochimaru, și de a fi un loc de dormit fostul agent de Akatsuki, Kabuto este extrem de priceput în materie de colectare de informații și de spionaj , după ce a obținut acces la marile magazine ale cunoașterii pe care le foloseste pentru a produce efecte devastatoare. Aceasta include gasirea lui Tobi, precum și știind că el nu a fost reală Madara Uchiha și utilizarea pur și simplu numele lui să-l ajute începe a patra Shinobi Război Mondial, precum și planul său de a revigora cozi de zece, știind despre Zetsu, pacalindu-Kurotsuchi de știind abilitățile ei, și chiar adevărul masacrul clanului Uchiha, aceasta din urmă este atât de secretos că numai câteva selectivă a știut niciodată 46. Ca și mentorul Orochimaru lui, Kabuto însuși le-a arătat ca un cercetător extinsă, efectuarea de experimente multiple pentru a crește sau a neutraliza abilitățile unui individ, așa cum se arată prin creația sa de Manda al II-lea, cunoștințele sale complicate de lansare din lemn și, ulterior, împuternicirea de armata Zetsu, sa stăpânirea de reîncarnării Mondiale impur, sporirea său a corpului prim Madara și îmbunătățiri de făcut pentru propriul său trup prin studierea, asimilarea și inginerie inversă abilitățile de maestru fostei sale, sunet Five și echipa Taka. De asemenea, el a sa dovedit a fi un manipulator foarte priceput. De ani de zile, el a fost capabil să convingă toate Konoha să creadă că el era un om cu adevărat benigne cu pricepere stupid Shinobi afara de aptitudini medicale (la care el a făcut-o să apară el a fost doar decente la) pentru a face mai ușor în culegerea de informații. El a făcut Orochimaru îndoiesc loialitatea lui adevărat pe cel puțin o dată, dar din moment ce etanșare lui Orochimaru, el și-a exprimat sprijinul său adevărat al ideologiei stăpânului său fostului. El a dovedit a fi capabile de a folosi puterile sale puternice de înșelăciune pentru a pacali țintele sale în sprijinirea el în mai multe maniere, chiar inclusiv un manipulator abil, cum ar fi Tobi, bine cunoscut pentru abilitatea sa de a manipula propria altora. El a folosit, de asemenea, astfel de metode de manipulare cu Citarea: impur Lumea Reîncarnare, permițând reîncarnat Shinobi să-și păstreze personalitatea lor, astfel încât acestea pot fi folosite pentru războiul psihologic, precum și amintiri, emotii, si creativitatea pentru a spori eficiența de luptă. Acest lucru arată că Kabuto înțelege mintea umană foarte bine, și profită de faptul că pentru a ajuta la satisfacerea scopurilor sale proprii. Cu toate acestea, loialitatea lui Kabuto actuale rămân încă neclare din cauza lui multe comentarii contradictorii și acțiuni. 47 48 49 50 51 Alte competențe Modifica Kabuto a prezentat, de asemenea, unele de calificare cu bariera ninjutsu, după ce au ridicat o în jurul valorii de apropierea sa în timpul războiului a patra Mondial Shinobi, în scopul de a ascunde locația lui. 52 Kabuto pare să fie părtaș în mânuirea sabiei, așa cum se vede atunci când a rechiziționat sabia lui Sasuke pentru a ataca Itachi 53 În anime,. a arătat, de asemenea, capacitatea de a se face invizibil. 54 Statistici Modifica Databook Ninjutsu Taijutsu genjutsu Intelligence Forta Speed Stamina sigilii de mână Total de În primul rând 4 2,5 4,5 5 3 3,5 3 4,5 30 În al doilea rând 4,5 3,5 4,5 5 3 3,5 3 5 32 În al treilea rând 4,5 3,5 4,5 5 3 3,5 3 5 32Partea I Modifica Chunin Examen Arc Modifica Kabuto lui Genin echipa. Înainte de prima fază a examenelor Chunin, Kabuto imprietenit cu membrii Rookie Nouă informații cu privire la concurenții lor colegi. În faza a doua a examenului, Kabuto-a unit forțele cu Echipa 7 în încercarea de a termina faza cu hassle mici. Când grupul a întâmpinat echipa Oboro, ochelarii Kabuto au fost doborât de fata lui Naruto Uzumaki, după salvarea de la un atac. Acest lucru a cauzat Kabuto să-și piardă momentan calmul și să dezvăluie intenția sa omori, paralizând atât Echipa Oboro și a lui Naruto coechipierii ca el a profitat pentru a învinge Genin Ame. La finalizarea al doilea test, Kabuto reunit cu echipa lui colegi de colegi și de agenți, Yoroi Akadō și Misumi Tsurugi. Spate cu echipa sa, Kabuto raportat la Orochimaru ceea ce a învățat despre Uchiha Sasuke. Kabuto intenția de a ucide Sasuke. Cu Orochimaru acum în poziția de a observa Sasuke prima mana, Kabuto pierdut înainte de meciurile preliminare ale Examene Chunin. În timp ce explica Naruto că el a fost obosit, accidentat, și nu doresc să-și riște viața în continuare, de fapt, Kabuto pierdut din cauza fricii sale, care luptă prelungită ar cauza-l să arate abilitățile sale adevărate, suflare acoperirea lui. După ce s-au adunat destul de Orochimaru inteligenței sale despre Sasuke, el a instruit Kabuto să-l răpească pe Sasuke. El a fost în măsură să ia cele opt membri ANBU paza Sasuke și aproape a reușit în realizarea acestei sarcini, dar Kakashi Hatake a intervenit înainte de a putea termina, forțând Kabuto să fugă. Mai târziu, el a vorbit cu Baki și au discutat Suna viitoare și invazia din Konoha Oto. În timp ce discuta invazia viitoare, au dat seama că au fost auzite de Hayate Gekko. Kabuto a oferit pentru a elimina Hayate, dar Baki a făcut acest lucru el însuși. Invazia din Konoha Arc Modifica Kabuto este descoperit la timp arena deghizat ca un membru ANBU. În timpul meciurile finale ale examenul Chunin, Kabuto ucide un membru ANBU și constituie ca el să se amestece cu publicul. În timpul bătăliei Naruto și Neji Hyuga, el vindecă Hinata. Atunci când Sasuke Gaara rănește, Kabuto foloseste un genjutsu pentru a pune publicul să doarmă și semnala începutul invaziei din Konoha. În timpul invaziei, Kabuto a Oto ninja merge dupa Naruto atunci când începe să urmărească Sasuke, temându-se de ceea ce el va deveni în cele din urmă o problemă în cazul în care nu este tratată în curând. Cu toate acestea, se pare că deja știa că va eșua ca el a vrut sa testeze Naruto. El nu contribuie în luptă, subliniind că Kakashi ar copia numai abilitățile sale, și fuge de la sat la invazia nu reușește. Căutați Tsunade Arc Modifica Kabuto ciocniri cu Shizune. Cu Orochimaru fiind puternic rănit ca urmare a invaziei nu a reușit, Kabuto-l însoțește în căutarea pentru Tsunade în speranța că poate vindeca stăpânul său. La găsirea și în timp părând să-l convingă Tsunade Kabuto, avizele că tehnicile medicale Tsunade sunt umplute cu uciderea intenție, realizarea intentiilor sale adevarate si oprirea ei de la uciderea lui Orochimaru. Știind că Tsunade nu va ajuta de bunăvoie, Kabuto rezolvă să-l ajute cu forța. După ce a luat o pilula Militar Rațiile pentru a stimula abilitatile sale, Kabuto este capabil să țină pasul cu Tsunade și debarce o serie de atacuri invalidante, deși ea în cele din urmă un atac terenuri crippling asupra lui. Realizând că el este încă complet fluctuații de catre membri Șannīn, Kabuto reușește să transforme lupta pentru avantajul său de sângerări el însuși cu un Kunai la mana si foloseste haemophobia lui Tsunade împotriva ei. Naruto Rasengan învingându-Kabuto cu. Atunci când întăriri pentru Tsunade ajunge, Kabuto infrangeri rapid Shizune înainte de Naruto ajunge și surprins de faptul că Kabuto este un spion pentru Orochimaru. În timp ce el nu a vizualiza Naruto fel de mult de o amenințare, avertizându-l să nu intervină și bate joc visul său atunci când bate ninja tineri la un inch din viața sa, Kabuto se trezeste cu leziuni provocate el nu poate vindeca pe deplin de lovitura de Rasengan lui Naruto . În timp ce Kabuto a reușit să dea o lovitură fatală la inima lui Naruto Rasengan înainte de l-au lovit, Tsunade Naruto vindeca înainte de a putea muri, lăsând să se întindă pe Kabuto pământ, învins. El a mai târziu revine la punctul de a ajuta Orochimaru convocare Manda, și fuge cu stăpânul său o dată pe Orochimaru este învins. Recuperarea Sasuke Arc Modifica Ca Orochimaru așteaptă cu nerăbdare sosirea lui Sasuke la vizuina lor, Kabuto îl încurajează să transfere într-un nou corp în timp ce el încă mai poate, chiar sa se oferă. Deși Orochimaru respinge oferta, Kabuto găsește un organism puternic pentru Orochimaru pentru a comuta la doar în cazul în. În timp, din cauza sunet Patru fiind împiedicat de ninja Konoha a trimis după ei și Sasuke, Orochimaru în cele din urmă crește obosit de așteptare și switch-uri pentru a navei. În timp ce discuta sunet Patru, note Kabuto Sakon să fie mai puternic. Kabuto pregătit. Kabuto, de asemenea, manipulate Kimimaro să plece pentru a prelua Sasuke, in ciuda bolii terminale acestuia. Partea a II-Modifica Sasuke și Sai Arc Modifica Cadavrul lui Kabuto citarea parcurgere. Cand echipa Yamato vine in intampinarea unul dintre agenții lui Sasori, Kabuto este dovedit a fi faptul că agentul. Yamato, deghizat în Sasori, este capabil să învețe unele lucruri de la Kabuto, deși la fel ca el este pe cale de a capta din urmă apare Orochimaru. Deși se pare că Orochimaru este pe cale de a ucide Kabuto ca un trădător, reduceri Kabuto capul deghizare Sasori, avand scopul de a ucide Sasori efectiv sub ordinele lui Orochimaru. Cu capac lui cu sufletul la gură, Yamato cheamă la restul echipei sale de asistență, și în cele din urmă Naruto începe să lupte Orochimaru. La începutul luptei, Kabuto încearcă să atace Naruto, care a alunecat într-a lui trei cozi formă, deși el este aproape instantaneu respins o distanță bună de una dintre hohote lui Naruto, Sakura lovirea în proces. El se întoarce înapoi la pod și vindecă Sakura, care a fost atacat de Naruto, si indicii că Akatsuki este inamicul mai mare. După bătălie, Kabuto se alătură echipei Yamato Orochimaru și membru în Sai revenind la ascunzătoarea lor, și Kabuto este însărcinat cu lăsând în urmă un cadavru care arata ca Sai pentru a preveni pe cineva de la a le urma. Când Sai este capturat mai târziu, Kabuto vine în ajutorul său, doar pentru a fi capturat de către Sai loc. Imposibil să scape, Kabuto este viitoare cu informații, și descurajează Naruto de la încercarea de a prelua Sasuke tradator. Kabuto este lăsată de el însuși ca echipa 7 Cautari Lair, deși este la un moment dat eliberat și se alătură Orochimaru Sasuke și atunci când pleacă. Trei-cozi Arc Modifica Articol principal: Trei-cozi Arc Kabuto imobilizat de ace de cristal Guren lui. Realizând că timpul a fost rapid apropie pentru el de a schimba corpurile, Orochimaru Kabuto trimis pentru a prelua Guren. Când Kabuto se apropie de ei Guren locație îl atacă pentru a vedea dacă el este demn de a fi însoțitorului lui Orochimaru. Satisfăcut, ea îl însoțește la vizuina lui Orochimaru și este lăsat în responsabil de testare a prizonierilor acolo și formarea unei echipe. Atunci când Guren si echipa sa nu a ucide un grup de ninja Konoha, Kabuto are le ajuta în citarea treia bestie. Kabuto a ordonat Guren să-l limiteze cu eliberarea Crystal ea. Atunci când se dovedește a fi în imposibilitatea de a face acest lucru, Kabuto se retrage asupra realizând că trebuie să regândească strategia lor. Mai târziu, el a începe pregătirile pentru o ultimă încercare de a capta cozi de trei-în timpul căreia el în secret se întâlnește cu Rinji, care se dovedește a fi un spion pentru Kabuto. După ce a aflat că Konoha a început încercarea de a sigila departe cozi Trei, Kabuto preia Guren și Yūkimaru să-i oprească. În timp ce oprirea cu succes Shinobi Konoha de la sigilarea cozi Trei, reușesc să obțină mai mult Yūkimaru, spre uimirea lui Kabuto. Decide să ia măsuri disperate, Kabuto păcălit Kigiri, Kihō, și Nurari să creadă că au murit din cauza leziunilor suferite din Konoha-nin și convins să treacă printr-o operațiune de istovitoare de a fi blestemat sigiliilor cu forța activate. El apoi se preface în Rinji, trucuri Yūkimaru de a utiliza puterea sa pentru a dezlănțui puterea deplină trei-Tails ", în ciuda știind cât de slăbit Yūkimaru a fost. După o încercare eșuată de a avea Yūkimaru face cozi Trei-a merge pe un furibunde Kabuto,, deghizat în Rinji, dezvăluie că a fost Yūkimaru Guren care a ucis mama, dar este șocat de faptul că iartă Yūkimaru ei. El atacă apoi Guren și Yūkimaru cu bisturie, dar sunt deviat de Naruto. Naruto aruncă unul dintre cele bisturie taie fața Rinji, care se dovedește a fi o masca si se desprinde, dezvăluind că el este Kabuto. Deoarece întâlnirea sa cu Rinji, Kabuto a fost prezintă ca și el. Kabuto Naruto si se lupta, cu Naruto având în imbunatatit suficient pentru a obține mâna de sus aparent peste Kabuto. În ceea ce Guren încearcă să scape cu Yūkimaru, Kabuto cheamă apoi Rinji cu tehnica lui suflet mort să o opresc. Guren lupt cu el, doar pentru a fi imobilizat de lilieci sale. Guren care a făcut promisiunea de a proteja Yūkimaru la costul vieții ei apucă Rinji din spate și sacrifice se să-l omoare. Yūkimaru apoi strigă în agonie, la ceea ce pare a fi pierderea de Guren. Tipa din nou trezește puteri Yūkimaru si provoaca cozi de trei până la break out de etanșare și du-te pe o ieșire violentă. Kabuto lasă apoi scena mulțumit cu ceea ce se întâmpla. Itachi Pursuit Arc Modifica Kabuto parțial preluat de rămășițele lui Orochimaru. Sosesc după înfrângerea lui Orochimaru la mâini de Sasuke, Kabuto învață din evenimentele de la Sasuke folosind genjutsu sa de a dezvălui înfrângerea stăpânului său. Cu Orochimaru nu mai mult, Kabuto adunat resturile corpului lui Orochimaru si asimileaza-le în corpul său. Cu toate acestea, Kabuto se trezeste luptă pentru a menține controlul asupra corpului său. Când el se confruntă mai târziu Naruto, dezvaluind lupta băiatul cu Kurama ca muza lui, Kabuto explică motivele pentru plasându-se într-o poziție periculoasă este de a deveni suficient de puternic pentru a nu mai fi subaltern cuiva. Acordarea Naruto o carte care conține informații cu privire Orochimaru Akatsuki drept mulțumire, Kabuto se îndepărtează înainte de a putea fi reținută în timp ce promițând să rezolve lucrurile cu Naruto dupa ce răzbună Orochimaru prin uciderea Sasuke. De atunci, s-au ascuns Kabuto pentru a obține controlul asupra corpului său sporită și de competențele pe care le-ar avea. Konoha Istoricul Arc Modifica Articol principal: Istoria Konoha Arc După Naruto Uzumaki infrangeri Sabiru, Kabuto, ascunse în niște copaci, ucide-l prin aruncarea o senbon probabil otrăvit la ceafă, astfel încât nu există informații cu privire la cine lucreaza pentru ar fi scurgeri. Chikara Arc Modifica Kabuto crearea unui nou Hidan. In anime, încă de adaptare la noua sa putere în timpul Summit-ului urma Kage Cinci, Kabuto a intrat într-un fel motivele Nara și scrounged materialul genetic al lui Hidan Akatsuki. Nu la mult timp după masacrarea a sătenilor Hole in timp ce cauta o relicva potrivit nevoilor sale, Kabuto confruntat Naruto Uzumaki și Sakura Haruno investighează incidentul. Kabuto foloseste serpi sale de regenerare pentru a crea o nouă Hidan lipsită de personalitate originalului așa cum el a ordinelor clona pentru a ataca Echipa Kakashi. 11 Limitându-Jinchūriki Arc Modifica Kabuto face întoarcerea sa. Kabuto ucide trei Takigakure shinobi pentru a testa controlul său asupra competențelor sale noi 55. Multumit, el se îndreaptă spre Munții Cimitirului ", lăsând o dâră de organisme care Infiltrarea Anko condusă de Partidul Reconnaissance și folosește să-l urmeze. Odată ce există el se confruntă cu Tobi, care funcționează ca "Madara Uchiha". Amintindu-ne că Kabuto a fost odată spion Akatsuki lui, Tobi încearcă să-l omoare pentru acțiunile sale trădători. Kabuto răspunde prin utilizarea Citarea: impur Lumea Reincarnare să se reîncarneze cinci membri decedați ai Akatsuki, un stimulent pentru Tobi să accepte ajutorul lui se apropie, în a patra Shinobi Război Mondial. În schimb, Kabuto solicită să i se acorde Sasuke pentru a afla adevărul despre Ninjutsu. Kabuto șantajează Tobi. Tobi întreabă ce s-ar întâmpla dacă el nu acceptă, la care se răspunde prin citarea Kabuto un sicriu sasea. Foarte deranjat de continutul sicriu, a fost obligat să Tobi de acord, deși insistă asupra condiția ca el să nu predea Sasuke până după război. Capul două oprit să reformuleze planurile lor de război 56 In anime, ca Tobi era pe cale să plece Cimitirul Munții ", Kabuto-l oprește și întreabă unde se duce.. Răspunsurile Tobi că aceasta nu era de îngrijorare sale, dar îi spune că el a fost de gând să Amegakure, la care Kabuto dă un zâmbet prefăcut, după conversația lor scurta. Kabuto și Deidara capul afară pentru a găsi jinchūriki. Atunci când primește Tobi Intel privind localizarea cozi de opt și nouă-cozi, Kabuto se oferă să meargă captura ei. Kabuto explică faptul că el este interesat în studierea Yamato, gardian Nine-Tails ". Dacă Tobi-ar prefera el nu merge, Kabuto spune că ar stabili pentru o sansa de a studia Zetsu. Tobi răspunde că el poate avea propria lui Zetsu pentru a studia dacă el reușește să prindă Nouă-cozi. Kabuto reîncarnează Deidara și împreună au zboară spre Insula Turtle, la una dintre pasarile de lut Deidara lui. Pe măsură ce se apropie de insula Deidara creează clone de lut de sine, pe care atacurile de interceptare a treia Tsuchikage. Timp, acest cumpără este de scurtă durată, după cum el însuși a fost Tsuchikage o clona stâncă, Tsuchikage și escortarea lui confrunta Kabuto real și Deidara. În timp ce Deidara și insultele Tsuchikage schimb, Manda II caută și încetinește Turtle Island. Să-l păstrați de la mișcare, Kabuto are Deidara lovit-o cu un calmar exploziv. Kabuto merge pe uscat, lăsând distrag atenția Tsuchikage lui Deidara. Kurotsuchi urmărește Kabuto și reușește să-l prindă. Yamato, apoi apare, creând o rută pentru Aoba Yamashiro să se apropie de Kabuto și a citi mintea lui. Înainte de a Aoba este capabil de a începe a face acest lucru, Kabuto arunca corpul lui capturat și răpește Yamato. El se retrage în nas Manda al II-lea și revine la Tobi, amintind Deidara în proces. Atunci când întrebările Tobi eșecul său, Kabuto explică faptul că studierea Yamato îi va permite să facă Alb Zetsu Armatei puternic. Tobi acceptă această explicație și spune Kabuto pentru a ajunge la locul de muncă. Shinobi război mondial Arc Modifica Kabuto și conflict Anko. Propunerea de a păstra în viață Yamato drogat că el ar putea consolida în continuare Alb Zetsu Armatei, Kabuto asigură că adevărul lui Tobi și Sharinganul din urmă sunt mai puțin inutile decât capacitatea Tobi de Cale umane în extragerea de informații din captivitate lor. După ce forțele lor strâns și a modificărilor completat, Kabuto mobilizează shinobi sa reîncarnat la câmpul de luptă principal, cu excepția celor a adunat în atac surpriză lui și Plutonul de deviere. După instrucție din urmă, el însuși pleacă Kabuto, captarea Anko topografie după o luptă scurtă. Când Tobi cere mai târziu moartea ei, Kabuto refuză pe motiv că urmele de chakra lui Orochimaru în ea ar putea ajuta la îmbunătățirea controlului său asupra Shinobi reîncarnat, care a fost în interesul lor cel mai bun. Kabuto demonstrează tehnica sa de a Tobi. Conformitate cu cererea Tobi de a obține aprobarea lui, Kabuto demonstreaza tehnica sa folosind Fu ca o jertfă să se reîncarneze Torune, însoțește-l cu o explicație pas-cu-pas și câteva metode capabile să oprească tehnica fara cusur înainte de a părăsi un Tobi aparent mulțumit. Cu toate acestea, Kabuto a fost indiferent de admitere sale recente, ca urmare a deținerii de o altă tehnică și perspectiva de învățare în curând secretele Sage de Șase Căi. Un Kabuto-acum izolată, apoi a început să se scurgă chakra lui Orochimaru la Anko, achiziționarea o creștere incredibilă în putere, la fel ca și un număr de reîncarnat shinobi întâlni Divizia a treia și a șterge mintea lor conștientă înainte de a începe efectiv lupta. După ce a văzut cât de retinere emoțiile lor ar putea provoca înfrângerea lui Shinobi reîncarnat, Kabuto supune la distanță o mulțime, cu excepția celor a căror individualități poate prezenta un avantaj. Interferând direct ca este necesar, el mai târziu, are Gari și Pakura convoca generația anterioară a Spadasinii Ninja Șapte dintre Mist, să-și păstreze superioritatea lui Akatsuki. Cu toate acestea, în ciuda faptului că Haku intercepta Kakashi și mult mai la șoc său, Zabuza Momochi și tehnica lui crucială în cele din urmă învins. În altă parte, cu descoperirea Mu privind abordarea diviziei a patra, Kabuto are cita Kazekage a patra, Mizukage a doua și a treia Raikage, la fel ca mai mult de forțele sale se angajeze First Division. El apoi le lasă la dispozitivele lor, crezând că luarea identitatea lor ar putea împiedica capacitatea lor de luptă. Acest lucru esueaza, în cazul Hanzo, care contrazice controlul lui Kabuto înainte de a putea interveni, predarea victoria Divizia a cincea opuse. Când Tobi iese din modul de a dobândi Brothers sigilate aurului și argintului din Forțele Aliate, deduce că Kabuto Tobi vrea cu nouă cozi-chakra în cadrul ei încă realizarea lui Tobi care are doar una dintre cozi opt-cozi "confundă-l pe intențiile lui Tobi. Kabuto lipit limba afara, care amintește de stăpânul său vechi. Mai târziu, în timpul a doua zi a războiului, el a reacționat în stare de șoc atunci când Naruto Uzumaki isi foloseste Nouă-cozi Mod Chakra pentru a învinge instantaneu Toroi cu un Rasengan. Încântat de la perspectiva de a găsi Naruto și Killer B înainte de Tobi, el decide să trimită Itachi și Nagato după ei, astfel el poate folosi jinchūriki doi ca pârghie în continuare pe Tobi. Cu toate acestea, spre surprinderea lui Kabuto, Itachi isi foloseste Sharinganul Mangekyō să convoace cioara el a implantat în termen de Naruto să se elibereze de sub controlul lui Kabuto și a atacurilor Nagato. După ce Nagato este sigilat, o Kabuto vizibil înfuriat plange lipsa Nagato de mobilitate din cauza picioarele rănite, iar comentariile pe care el a fost în imposibilitatea de a vedea ultimul atac din cauza orbirea Itachi uriaș șarpe-coada cameleon și rege al Iadului cu Kunai. Apoi, el se resemnează la declanșarea lui "posesiune prețuită", atu-a folosit pentru a forța Tobi în parteneriat. Utilizarea Raikage a treia ca diversiune să dețină pe o parte a diviziei de a patra pentru a face pregătirile, Kabuto eradicates personalitatea Raikage înainte de stabilirea ochii pe achiziționarea de Naruto cu Raikage de "spear mai puternic" ca o ultimă soluție. Curând după aceea, deși Kabuto este ușurat că "Mu" a fost sigilat înainte de a putea descoperi mijloacele sale de evacuare a Ōnoki, a fost nevoie de mai mult timp înainte de Kabuto poate ajunge în cele din urmă la utilizarea asul: Madara Uchiha. Explicând că el știa că a supraviețuit lupta lui de la Valea End, Kabuto dezvăluie Madara că el știe ideea generală planul său cu Tobi, informând totodată ninja reîncarnat de schimbările care au avut loc în absența acestuia. Vizibil multumit cu având control asupra câmpul de luptă, Kabuto are mu ajuta Madara în atacul restul diviziei a patra înainte de Kage cinci apar. Având în Mu sustragă Hokage Garda de pluton și Dodai, Kabuto dezvăluie accesoriile le-a făcut pe Madara utilizând un eșantion de genetică Hashirama să-l facă o putere aproape egală cu Sage de Șase Căi. Kabuto este găsit de Itachi. Cu locația sa descoperit de Itachi, Kabuto-l felicită pentru a face acest lucru, în ciuda barierei el a ridicat, înainte de a fi spus că sursa de unde a venit de la chakra lui ar putea fi simtit viu în același timp sub controlul său. Amintindu-Itachi că el nu a putut fi ucis dacă el a încercat să oprească tehnica, pauzele de Kabuto în râs maniac după ce a perceput Sasuke și declară că norocul lui a schimbat în cele din urmă. Încântați de faptul că răsplata pentru rolul său în războiul a venit la el prin alegere, el spune Itachi că el vrea să explice Lumea Reincarnare tehnica impur la lungime, dar că el nu crede Sasuke ar sta liniștit pentru că mult timp. Apoi el încearcă să folosească ura lui Sasuke să-l ispitească în asistarea cu înfrângerea Itachi lui, cu toate acestea, Sasuke schimb alege de partea cu fratele său. Cu aceasta, Kabuto pregătește de luptă care să ateste că acesta ar fi un eveniment interesant. Kabuto intră în modul Sage. Închiderea capota lui, el afirmă că el a fost o persoană introvertită și, ca atare, a fost perturbat de atât de mulți oameni se holbau la el, înainte de a trimite șerpi sale față de Sasuke si Itachi. Deși frații sunt în măsură să se apere atacul, Kabuto folosește de această ocazie pentru a ascunde intr-unul din șerpi sale, în cazul în care acesta prezintă apoi abilități unice, care a câștigat de la experimentarea sa pe Sasuke foștii coechipieri: abilitățile Karin despre vindecare, o capacitate similară la capacitatea Suigetsu de a se transforma în apă și capacitatea de a absorbi Jugo naturale de energie. După dezvăluind că el a găsit atât și formați la Pestera Ryūchi, el se sustrage în mod restrictiv atacul lui Sasuke, care să ateste faptul că abilitățile sale de percepție a fost mult îmbunătățită, de asemenea. Ieșind din gura sarpelui, el arată că el a depășit în cele din urmă Orochimaru atunci când devine un înțelept și declară că el nu mai era un șarpe imperfectă, dar în schimb - un dragon. Kabuto atacuri Sasuke si Itachi cu arta lui Sage: Tehnica Rage alb. Atacarea frații folosind Art. Sage: Tehnica Rage alb, Kabuto scade Brille din ochii lui și lichefiază interioare sale, astfel încât să se neatinsă, în ciuda efectelor tehnica lui. În primul rând intenționează să vizeze Itachi și rescrie tag-ul său, el se răzgândește în ultimul moment și deschide gura larg, aparent intenție la deglutiție ansamblu Sasuke. Atunci când Itachi intervine, întrebările Kabuto dacă el a fost capabil să-l simți, dar Itachi neagă acest lucru, afirmând că acesta a fost Nagato care a făcut acest lucru în prealabil. Kabuto apoi remarcă cu privire la competențele Itachi în înțelegerea și înșeală pe alții într-o încercare aparentă de a stabili îndoială și neîncredere în rândul fraților, înainte de dodging un atac la Sasuke - retrăgându la acoperișul peșteră - și declarând că o astfel de duo improvizat nu ar putea învinge l. Kabuto impales clona lui Itachi. Respectarea curios fratilor din plafonul peșterii ca acestea să formuleze o strategie nouă, Kabuto este închisă în curând cu asalt Itachi lui, permițându-Sasuke de a PIN-lui sarpe coada la rock. Aparent în mișcare pentru a utiliza sabia lui Sasuke sa rupa coada lui, el în loc să interceptează și impales Itachi cu lama, la fel ca și coada lui lichefiat începe să alunece liber. Cu toate acestea, atunci când Itachi brusc se dispersează într-un stol de corbi, cornul lui Kabuto este tăiat în contra a urmat după sabie Itachi Sasuke commandeers lui, dar el pur și simplu remarcă faptul că el a avut încă să se obișnuiască cu coarne poseda. Amuzat ca fratii astfel anterior ostile ar putea fi astfel coordonate, discerne Kabuto din răspunsurile lui Sasuke că el trebuie să aibă aflat adevărul incadrand Itachi după moartea acestuia din urmă. Luând act de contradicția dintre frati are drept scop, el încearcă să ispitească din nou Sasuke în trădat Itachi dat dorințele lor reciproce pentru distrugerea Konoha lui. Atunci când Sasuke respinge acest lucru, Kabuto povestește trecutul său ca un spion și cum a fost aruncată o dată el a început să-și piardă urmări identitatea sa reală între cele fabricate, câștigă nimic în schimb, ci rușine și dezonoare. Apoi el motivele pentru care nimeni nu a inteles mai bine decat Sasuke el și așa, ei ar trebui să stea împreună, ca frați, dar Itachi avertizează de calificare Kabuto în înșelăciune. Declararea motivele pentru propria sa invincibilitate și tehnica lui, Kabuto activează chakra lui bisturiu și taxe de la frații, înainte de a ciocni cu Itachi si respinge. Declarând că au fost grav perechea l subestima, Kabuto folosește arta lui Sage: tehnica Reincarnare anorganice pentru a manipula formațiunile din jur peșteri, în scopul de a le ataca. Incapacitate Itachi - care a protejat în loc Sasuke - Kabuto preia un talisman de șarpe său, intenția de a suprascrie mintea lui Itachi. Cu toate acestea, înainte de a putea face acest lucru, el este oprit de Sasuke, care creează un inel de Amaterasu în jurul valorii de el însuși și de Itachi. Evaluarea alegerea lui Sasuke de apărare, Kabuto afirmă că nu a existat nici modul în care acestea l-ar putea învinge pentru că el a venit mai aproape de Sage de Șase Căi decât oricine în lume. Atunci când Itachi spune Kabuto că el a fost obligat să eșueze așa cum a făcut în trecut, deoarece el nu știe cine a fost cu adevărat, afirmă că Kabuto pentru toată viața el a fost încercarea de a găsi adevăratul său sine, în felul său propriu și că de la bun început că nu avea nimic. Reflectând asupra tinereții sale, Kabuto explică faptul că a vizat pe frați, în scopul de a asimila abilitățile lor, ca pioni lui erau propria sa putere. Refuzul pretențiile ulterioare Itachi că numele Uchiha a fost lipsită de sens, el prese cu atacul asupra lui. Kabuto intersectează Itachi. Ca o manifestare a Sakon iese din baza lui buric-șarpe, Kabuto utilizează gemenii "kekkei Genkai pentru a accesa ADN-ul, în termen de corpul său și îl transformă într Jirōbō, care piese cu flacără acoperită pământ înaintea lui. Fără pauză, el creează o manifestare de Kidōmaru și are l prindă în capcană pe frati - care incinerează parte din web uncuttable - înainte de următoarea transformându-se în Kimimaro. Kabuto blochează, apoi zona de la partea din spate fratelui eficientă a acestora plasare în cuști în între web și oase, în timp ce moda Kimimaro un flaut demonică din oase. Așa cum perechea reușește să scape, Kabuto folosește o manifestare de Tayuya pentru a efectua auditive genjutsu, o incapacitate de frații lor, în ciuda Susanoo, intenția de a le captura cu o manifestare de Orochimaru în forma lui adevărată. Increzator in convingerile sale și victoria, el în schimb începe să verse lacrimi atunci când frații se îngriji de off șarpe. Cu toate acestea, după ce brusc în curs de dezvoltare din gura lui Orochimaru și intersecta Itachi, el lacrimi în ochi declară că un geniu, cu tot ceea ce nu s-ar înțelege dorința sa de a găsi sinele adevărat și că nimeni nu ar sta în drumul său. Sub controlul lui Itachi, Kabuto Mondial de presă Reincarnare impur tehnica. Imediat se deplasează pentru a rescrie mintea lui Itachi, Kabuto a fost atacat de Sasuke, dar a reușit să prindă sabia aruncat cu său buric-șarpe, înainte de a retrage până la acoperiș peșteră, în scopul de a se sustrage lui Sasuke Susanoo lui indemana. Combaterea minge de foc cu ajutorul lui Sasuke lansare Apa: Tehnica Cascada Mare - care, de asemenea, Sasuke măturat oaspeți - el a fost stabilită de către un Itachi regenerată, care Kabuto pedepsește pentru utilizarea aceeași tactică ca și el a făcut înainte să rupă cornul său. După ce a respins susține că destinul lui a fost în afara controlului său, Kabuto a remarcat un sentiment de déjà vu și așa, decide să încheie lupta înainte de a eluda Susanoo frați ". În cele din urmă, Kabuto a dat seama că el a fost prins în efectul Izanami Itachi lui și că el a fost un prizonier în propria sa minte. În neîncredere totală de a fi prins într-o buclă de timp fără sfârșit, și deplângând faptul că planul său a fost acum destrama, Kabuto blestemat în mod deschis Itachi ca el perceput spre el. În afara minții lui Kabuto, după ce au fost scoase ochelarii, Itachi a procedat la aruncat un alt genjutsu pentru a forța Kabuto pentru a descoperi semne cu mana necesare pentru a anula Reincarnare Lumea impur și apoi l-au avut executa lansare. Ca rezultat, Kabuto armata asamblate pentru a stinge Tobi departe cu exceptia Madara, care a rupt contractul cu Summoner să rămână. Orochimaru absoarbe chakra lui de corp a lui Kabuto. După ce Sasuke se rezolvă de a revigora Seal Anko Orochimaru folosind lui Blestemat al Cerului, Jugo ajuta Sasuke, absorbind o parte din carnea lui Kabuto pentru ca tehnica să funcționeze. După ce a fost reînviat, Orochimaru reabsoarbe toate chakra din corpul său lui Kabuto, inversând astfel toate modificările sale reptiliene, revenind-l în forma sa umană.